


Wildest Dreams

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Dreams vs. Reality, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Head Injury, Hospitalization, M/M, Romance, So In Love With Each Other That It's Disgusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: After Enjolras is injured and hospitalized after a protest gone wrong, he wakes up 10 years in the future. He has absolute no recollection of ever living the memories that are flooding back to him in waves. He's a 33-year old lawyer living in New York City, with a penthouse, and a puppy, and he's so in love with the man that he is married to.Someone, that in normal time, he's only just started to realize that he has feelings for: Grantaire.





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It is tagged Developing Relationship for the relationship that Enjolras and Grantaire have in the present and then Established Relationship for the relationship that they have in the dream world.
> 
> This fic is inspired by a fic that I read in a different fandom, but I don't remember the fandom or the author. I just loved the concept and wanted to write a version with my favorite couple of all-time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own "Les Misérables", or its characters. This is only looked at by me, so all spelling/grammar mistakes are my own.
> 
> EDITED (08/17/19): For spelling/grammar and flow

_** ~ ** _ _ Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams. _ **_ ~  _ ** Taylor Swift, _"Wildest Dreams"_

Enjolras had always expected that he would live the majority of his life alone. But he had also known from an early age that he was gay, but he had stayed closeted for the beginning of his teenage years, partly because he knew that his biological father was a homophobic asshole. That was until he turned 15, and his father had left his mother for another woman. He hadn't talked to his father since and had no desire to have a relationship with him.

After his father left, he and his mother, Isabelle, had made a life that was right for them. His mother supported and loved him all through the rest of his teen years, and then about a year and a half later, his mother met someone. She had been nervous about how he would react until he told her that he wanted her to be happy, too. So, that's how he gained a stepfather that he considered his real father named Gabriel, and once his mother was happy again, he came out as gay when he was 18.

His two best friends, Combeferre and Courfeyrac, had tried to get him to go out with other boys, and he did, but by the end of the first date, he knew that there was no point in continuing the relationship.

Once he started college, he was determined to just focus on getting his degree and work on his activism. And for the most part he had succeeded until he met a certain dark curly haired cynic.

When he first met Grantaire, he thought that he was nothing, but an annoying, infuriating, drunkard, and he quickly became a thorn in Enjolras' side.

Grantaire had just come to one of the Les Amis meetings with Joly and Bossuet, and after that first meeting, he just never left. During the meetings, Grantaire would do nothing, but argue with him over how everything that he was fighting for was just a waste of his time and energy because no one was going to care and he was just leading his friends into something that was going to get them killed or thrown in jail, and in turn, Enjolras would ridicule Grantaire by telling him that he believed in nothing and was nothing, but a drunkard.

Enjolras was completely oblivious as to why Grantaire continued to come to meetings. He didn't realize how much his words affected Grantaire until he had drunk himself into oblivion because of something Enjolras had said to him during a meeting. And while they waited for Grantaire to have his stomach pumped at the hospital, Combeferre had sat him down and drilled it into his head that Grantaire did care for him, more than he ever believed someone could care for him, knowing it wasn't his place to say anything about Grantaire being in love with him.

When Grantaire woke up, Enjolras had refused to go into the room because of how guilty he felt for what had happened. But he did eventually go in after everyone else had felt. Grantaire had been alone in the room, doodling in a sketchbook that Joly had brought him. As he sat there with Grantaire, they had a long talk about everything that they had said and done, apologized to each other, and agreed to try and be friends.

Now a year later, they were friends, but Enjolras still did have moments where he didn't think before he spoke or he would have to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying anything that he would regret. They also learned that instead of acting like petulant children to actually being an adult and talking about what the issue was.

Over the course of the summer between their sophomore and junior year, Enjolras found himself developing feelings for Grantaire, something that had never been part of his plan, but after talking to Isabelle and Gabriel, Enjolras realized that it had been inevitable. But he had refused to act on his feelings for fear that it would ruin the friendship that he had formed with Grantaire.

As their junior year began, Enjolras and the Les Amis had planned a fundraiser, and then there would be a protest. During the fundraiser, Grantaire had asked him if they could talk afterward and Enjolras agreed. But while the fundraiser had gone off without a hitch, the protest not so much. The police had arrived causing chaos to erupt. Enjolras and a few of his friends scrambled to make it back to the Musain, but Enjolras being the clumsy idiot that he was, ended up tripping on his own two feet and hit his head on something.

The last thing that he saw before everything went dark was Grantaire's face appearing in his vision.

***

Enjolras woke up with a groan as he reached over to hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. He was awake, but refused to open his eyes. That was until he felt an arm tighten around his waist and a kiss was pressed against his neck. He froze where he was lying because he was pretty sure that he had gone to bed alone.

He opened his eyes and saw that the apartment that he was in wasn't his New York City apartment bedroom. Instead the room was twice the size of that room. He sat up and the arm dislodged itself from his waist. Enjolras turned his head and saw the last person that he'd expect lying next to him.

Grantaire.

He then realized that he was naked, as was Grantaire.

Enjolras also felt something foreign on his finger, he looked down and saw a gold band on his left ring finger. He also saw that there was one on Grantaire's finger, too. But before he could freak out, memories started to come back.

Memories of his college graduation, his job as a lawyer in NYC, the success of Les Amis, and most of all, the memory of his and Grantaire's wedding. The only problem was that Enjolras didn't remember living any of these memories.

He felt Grantaire's hand run up his back and a kiss was pressed to his lower back. “Babe, is everything okay?"

Enjolras didn't say anything. He laid back, turned toward Grantaire, and kissed him.

"I love you."

Grantaire smiled before replying. "I love you, too, babe."

They kissed again and Grantaire rolled on top of Enjolras. He grabbed the lube and another condom while Enjolras spread his legs to allow Grantaire access to his entrance. Grantaire squeezed lube onto his fingers and pushed a finger inside of Enjolras, who moaned. His lover soon pushed a second and third finger alongside the first.

Enjolras was going crazy because it felt so good, and he had never loved someone more than he loved Grantaire in this moment as he was stretched open.

"'Taire, please." Enjolras moaned.

"Just a few more minutes, baby. I need to open you up, so I don't hurt you." Grantaire whispered into his ear.

"I'm still stretched enough from last night, so please."

Grantaire smiled again before he pulled out his fingers. "Alright, love."

He wiped his fingers on the sheets before grabbing the condom, opening it up, and sliding it down his cock. Enjolras spread his legs even further in anticipation as Grantaire lined himself up with Enjolras' entrance and slowly pushed in. Enjolras moaned as he wrapped his legs around Grantaire's waist.

"Oh, fuck, love. You feel so amazing."

After five years of marriage and five years of dating, Grantaire still waited for Enjolras to give him the go ahead before he started moving whenever they had sex. Enjolras nodded his head and Grantaire started moving, slow and gently.

Enjolras adored the way his husband moved inside of him. Every part of his body was on fire with desire and loved. He was never going to get enough of this. He pulled Grantaire's lips down to his before he moved his mouth to his lover's neck and sucked a bruise into his neck, next to one that was fading.

"God, baby. I know that we've done this so many times in our 10 year relationship, but it always feels so good." Grantaire said as he started to speed up his pace.

"Well, it doesn't hurt that my husband is so fucking good at sex." Enjolras said, letting out a moan when Grantaire hit a sweet spot. "Oh, love, fuck me."

Grantaire quickened his pace even more. Enjolras' nails started to dig into his back.

"Love, please more. Harder!" Enjolras moaned into Grantaire's neck.

Grantaire kissed Enjolras again as he changed his pace again. Making sure his thrusts were deep, hard, and fast. He looked down at Enjolras' face as his eyes slipped closed and his mouth formed an O. His husband was so beautiful underneath him that he couldn't help, but press a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you."

Enjolras smiled before he cupped his husband's face and whispered. "I know. But love, please just fuck me."

Grantaire continued to thrust inside of his lover until he was pounding into Enjolras' prostate. His husband let out a pleasured moan, begging Grantaire to touch him as they both started to reach their peaks.

Once they both had reached their orgasms, and were both sated, Grantaire pulled out of Enjolras. He pressed a kiss to his cheek as he asked his husband how he felt.

"I feel wonderful." Enjolras replied.

Grantaire got out of the bed to throw away the condom. He came back to tell Enjolras that he was going to take a shower and kissed him again before going into the bathroom.

Enjolras stayed lying on the bed, and looked around the room. There were a few pictures of them around the room, and next to the bed, on Grantaire's side, was a picture of them from their wedding. The picture brought a smile to his face. He ended up falling asleep again, only to be awakened by the sound of barking.

He woke up just as the door opened, and he saw Grantaire in the doorway with a golden retriever standing next to him.

"Go and get Daddy." Grantaire sent the dog into the room.

As the dog came running into the room, Enjolras was supplied the memory of how he and Grantaire had come to find the dog abandoned in an alley. Because of his abandonment, the dog was very skittish around anyone that wasn't Enjolras or Grantaire. He followed them everywhere hence the reason for his name.

Shadow.

He sat up, just as Shadow made it to the bed. Enjolras called Shadow up onto the bed. Shadow licked his face as Enjolras pet him.

He heard Grantaire say. "You should probably get up. You have to be at work in an hour and 20 minutes."

Enjolras stopped petting Shadow. Grantaire called Shadow to him as Enjolras stood up from the bed. He noticed how Grantaire's eyes ran over his naked body. Enjolras walked around the room in a swagger as he collected his clothes.

"If you don't stop, I'll throw you back into the bed and neither of us will get anything done today"

Enjolras turned around, smiled seductively at his husband. "Well, then, maybe tonight."

"Oh, definitely." Grantaire winked as he backed out of the door and left Enjolras to get ready for the day.

Enjolras went into the bathroom to take a shower. Then, after his shower, he got dressed. Once he was ready for the day, he left the bedroom, found his way down the hallway, and was met with a staircase. It was in that moment that he realized that they lived in a penthouse apartment. Enjolras walked down the steps.

He found Grantaire in the kitchen, where a cup of coffee and a plate of French toast, fruit, and bacon was waiting for him. Enjolras sat down and saw that Grantaire was correcting papers. Shadow was lying in his doggy bed.

When he saw that Grantaire was grading papers, Enjolras was confused until a memory flashed across his mind of him visiting Grantaire at a high school in Manhattan where he worked as an art teacher.

As he ate his breakfast, Enjolras saw a briefcase on the counter, pulled it to him, and opened it up. He looked through it and saw that the case he was working on was a sexual assault case that had been going on for a few months. He also noticed that he was close to putting the perpetrator away.

Grantaire looked up from his papers to ask. "If you're not too busy, do you want to do lunch at the Italian place close to the firm?"

"Absolutely."

"Only if you're not busy."

Enjolras smiled. "Even if I am, I can make time for my favorite person in the world."

Grantaire blushed as he leaned over to kiss his husband.

"I should get going. I'll see you at lunch time." Enjolras put the papers back in his briefcase and kissed his husband.

"I'll text you when I leave for lunch." Grantaire told him to which Enjolras nodded.

"When do you have to leave for work?" Enjolras asked.

"Not for another twenty minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you later. I love you."

Grantaire blushed again. "I love you."

They kissed one last time. Enjolras said goodbye to Shadow and left the apartment.

***

As he had left his apartment building, Enjolras had realized he had no idea where it was that he worked, but his feet did the job for him. They took him to the subway. Then, after the subway to a skyscraper. Enjolras opened the door of the building and walked to the elevator. He hit the number of his floor which was 15.

When the elevator door opened, he saw a sign that said: Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Bahorel: Attorneys-at-Law. Enjolras walked into the office and saw that people were buzzing around doing their work. He made it to his own office. Enjolras took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another picture from his wedding to Grantaire. His finger caressed the face of his husband.

"Someone is feeling sentimental today." Enjolras jumped at the sound of Bahorel's voice.

Enjolras removed his hand from the picture. "I am not. I just miss him when I'm not with him."

Bahorel made a disgusted noise, "I literally have no clue how we lived with you two and your love fest for the last decade. It makes me want to vomit, but in a good way."

Enjolras rolled his eyes before shooing Bahorel out of his office.

***

About 20 minutes later, a golden haired woman named, Eliza, came into the room with files in one hand, sticky notes, and a few envelopes in the other.

Eliza set the files down first. "These are all the cases that need your signature before we can file them away." She handed him the sticky notes. "These are all your messages from the time you left on Saturday until 8:15 this morning. As for the envelopes, I think one will make you and your husband very happy." She smiled before leaving the office.

Enjolras ignored the files and sticky notes and went straight for the envelopes. He flipped through them, but stopped when he saw a Manila envelope with the words "New York City Adoption Center" written on it. The memory of him and Grantaire applying for the chance of adopting a child went through his mind. Enjolras decided not to open the envelope until he met Grantaire for lunch.

He made sure to put the envelope next to his jacket to make sure that he grabbed it. After that, Enjolras spent the morning writing his signature on the files that Eliza gave him.

***

When lunch time rolled around, Enjolras left the office building with the envelope in hand. He was waiting at the crosswalk when he felt his phone buzz in his back pocket. It was a text from Grantaire.

_** My One and Only (11:45 A.M.): I'm on my way. ♥ ** _

Enjolras simply smiled at the text message. He was going to reply, but the light changed before he could.

He walked into the restaurant and waited for the hostess to sit him down at a table. Once he was sitting down, a waiter came and asked if he wanted anything to drink.

Enjolras looked up and said. "No, I'll wait until my husband arrives."

Enjolras saw the smile on the waiter's face fall and he had to hold back his own smile. He grabbed the envelope and set it on the table.

After about 10 minutes, Grantaire arrived. Enjolras stood up and greeted his husband with a kiss. They sat down. Enjolras grabbed the envelope to place it in his lap. The waiter came back and took their order. Enjolras could see the glare that the waiter sent Grantaire. The waiter was clearly upset that he wouldn't be getting his number. Once they ordered their food, the waiter walked away.

Enjolras smiled. "Eliza came in to give me this morning, said it would make us happy." He pulled the envelope out and gave it to Grantaire.

Grantaire read the top, "It's from the adoption center."

Enjolras nodded, "I know. I haven't opened it yet because I wanted to wait for you." He took Grantaire's hand before taking the envelope back. "Love, when we open this and it gives us our answer on whether we can adopt or not, I want you to know that I will love you just as much as I do right now, no matter what the answer is."

Grantaire blinked back tears. He took a deep breath. "Okay, open it."

Enjolras took a deep breath before opening it up. He took out the sheets of paper and read the contents. He smiled as he read it.

"What? What is it?" Grantaire asked, desperately.

Enjolras wiped a tear away and looked up at his husband. "They've accepted the request. We have to look through these profiles to see which child we would like to adopt."

"Really?" Grantaire asked in disbelief.

Enjolras nodded again, wiping another tear from his eye and Grantaire's.

"I love you, so much." Grantaire said.

Enjolras cupped his husband's face and said, "I love you, too."

They kissed, but it was hard for their lips to touch because they were both smiling so much. When their food came, they ate with their hands laced together, and smiles on their faces. They started looking at the profiles as they ate their lunch.

The profile that really caught their eye was one of a ten week old baby boy with no name. He lost his parents in a car accident a month ago, and there was no other family members able to take the baby. They fell in love with the picture of the baby boy and knew that he was the right one.

They agreed that they would schedule an appointment for the next Monday to meet with the agency, and depending on how the meeting went, they would possibly go baby supply shopping.

Once the time came, the couple finished their meal, proceeding to part ways.

***

There was a Les Amis meeting that night, and they decided that they would tell their friends their good news that night. When they arrived at the Musain, both of them had smiles on their faces that weren't leaving. Everyone looked at them in confusion as to why they were smiling until Jehan asked.

"The adoption agency accepted our request to adopt today." Enjolras explained.

The group let out a cheer of congratulations. They don't have much of a meeting that night because they were all too excited about the news.

***

After the meeting, Enjolras and Grantaire went back home. They cuddled on the couch with Shadow lying next to them on the couch. For some reason, Enjolras felt like he was going to wake up and all of this was going to be a dream, but he wasn't ready to. This life was perfect.

"I love you." He told his husband, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, too." Grantaire replied. "Ready to be a father?"

Enjolras smiled. "I sure am. What about you." He felt his husband tense up. "Grantaire, what is it?"

"I'm afraid that I'll be a bad influence on our child."

"'Taire, I thought we'd overcome all those fears when we agreed to send the request in."

"We did, but now that we are actually doing it, the fear is back."

Enjolras shuffled so that they were facing each other, "My love, our child will love you. It doesn't matter what happened in the past. You'll be a wonderful father."

"How do you know?" Grantaire asked.

Enjolras said, "Because I believe in you. You and I are a team and we will raise our child to the best of our ability."

Grantaire kissed his forehead before bringing their mouths together again. He looked at Enjolras, who nodded. Grantaire carried his husband up to the bedroom where he kept the promise that he had made to Enjolras that morning of giving him a night to remember.

Afterward, they laid on their bed, sated and happy. It wasn't too long after that that Enjolras knew his husband had fallen asleep. Enjolras, on the other hand, was fighting sleep as long as he could because he didn't want to lose this perfect dream. He knew that back in his own timeline, he was just beginning to fall in love with Grantaire. But if this was a glimpse into what their future would be, Enjolras would take it.

He eventually couldn't fight sleep anymore and fell asleep.

***

Enjolras woke up in the hospital with Combeferre and Courfeyrac by his side.

"You're awake." Courfeyrac exclaimed.

"You gave us all quite the scare, some of us more than others." Combeferre said.

Enjolras looked at his friend. He also realized that his head was pounding. "What happened?"

"You tripped and fell as we scrambled to leave the protest. You have a minor concussion." Courfeyrac explained.

Enjolras sighed. "Was anyone else injured?"

"Bahorel got into a fight, so he has a busted lip and black eye. Feuilly has a couple bruises and scratches. Éponine has a broken arm from tripping, as well. Bossuet, Joly, 'Chetta, Jehan, Courf, Cosette, Marius, Grantaire, and I are all fine." Combeferre explained.

At the mention of Grantaire, Enjolras remembered the dream he had. How it had felt so real and how he hoped that it was a glimpse into a future with him.

"Where is everyone?" Enjolras asked.

"The only other one here is Grantaire. Everyone else had school or work. They will come by later."

"Do you guys mind getting Grantaire? There's something I need to talk to him about."

Combeferre left the room and when he came back, Grantaire was with him and it looked like he hadn't slept. Enjolras gave Combeferre a look signaling that he wanted to be alone with Grantaire. Courfeyrac picked up on it, too, and looked like a child on Christmas morning with his hands over his heart. Combeferre yanked him out of the room.

Enjolras heard him whisper. "'Ferre, our little boy has grown up."

He didn't have to see it to know that Combeferre had rolled his eyes as they left the room. Enjolras turned his attention back to Grantaire.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Grantaire said with his hands in his pockets.

Enjolras signaled for him to come closer. "During the fundraiser you told me that there was something that you needed to ask me after everything was over, but you never got the chance. What was it?"

Grantaire turned pale at the reminder. "Um…yes, I wanted to ask you out a date." Grantaire said, but Enjolras didn't give an answer right away, "Do you have an answer?"

"Yes. My answer is yes. I will go on a date with you."

"You're sure?"

"If I wasn't sure, would I do this?" Enjolras laced his hand with Grantaire's, pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss was hard and passionate. Grantaire opened his mouth allowing Enjolras to sneak his tongue inside. They didn't pull apart until they needed air. Their lips red and swollen and their breath heavy.

"What happened when you knocked unconscious?" Grantaire asked.

"I saw something that I knew without a doubt that I wanted."

Grantaire looked at him confused. "What?"

"A future with you." Enjolras said before kissing Grantaire again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, in fact they are encouraged! :) No flames, though, please.
> 
> Blog: thechiefandhiscynic.blogspot.com.  
> Tumblr: ilovemybarricadebabies


End file.
